


conversation at the masked ball

by AmandaBecker



Series: What if? [14]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: What if....Sidney and Charlotte had a conversation at the ball in London?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: What if? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	conversation at the masked ball

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me as I rematched the episode of the ball..

„Maybe I didn’t belong anywhere. Like you said, I am a outlier.“ Sidney told in a calm way and looked down, with a sad smile on his face.  
He looked so vulnerable, Charlotte had the urge to hug him immediatelly. But the only thing she could do was to touch his forearm briefly and told him.

„I am sorry, I didn’t mean....“  
„Yes you did. And you are right.“  
„But I guess everybody belonged somewhere. Maybe you do not belong to the blue monde, or London or Antigua, but you belong to your family, and maybe you belong more to Sanditon as you thought.“  
„Maybe you are right.“ He answered looked deeply in her eyes and as her cheeks begun to burn he looked away, a light smile tugged on his lips.  
„I don’t belive that we can only belong to places or society, we also can belong to people.“  
„Yes?“ he asked courious.  
„Yes, when you be with a person you belong to, it doesn’t matter where you are.“ She answered and blushed again at his stare.  
Maybe he understood better what she meant, as she did.

„Where do you belong to, Miss Heywood?“ he asked with a litte teasing tone in his voice.  
She smiled up at him, gripped her mask firmer and answered honestly,  
„I belong to my family, but I don’t belong to Willingden. I belong to... I guess, I ...“  
„You belong to Sanditon.“ He spoke for her. „It seems to me, as you are a piece of the town, as if you had live your whole life there.“  
„but I didn’t.“ she said with a sad expression behind her mask, she thought at her returning back to her parents in a few weeks.  
„but maybe you will.“ 

He grinned now and began to walk through the room. She follows him, as she didn’t know what else to do.  
His words racing through her mind and her heart hammered against her chest.  
What does he mean? She thought and was so distracted, that she didn’t see he stopped walking and run into his back.

„Oh, I am sorry.“ She blushed and was happy to have the mask which covered it.  
„Distracted, Miss Heywood?“ he asked smiling.  
„Yes,“ she laughed akwardly. „I thought about what you said“ she looked up into his eyes,  
„when it would be able for me, as a women to stay where I wanted to stay, it would be in Sanditon. I guess.“  
„I guess Mary would like you to stay.“ And me also, Sidney thought.  
Only Mary, she thought.

„And Georgiana.“ Charlotte said and thought about her friend who was alone at Bedford place.  
„So you have to find a way to stay.“  
She laughed at his words.  
„I would love to, but I have to go back after the summer.“ A sad expression fell over her beautiful face, as she forgot to hold the mask in place.  
„But maybe, something happens, and you could stay.“ Nervously he looked at his hands.  
„What would that be?“ she asked him laughing to take off the sad mood.  
And suddenly she had the feeling the air got warmer, her skin tickled, her heart hammering again after it stopped a beat.  
She felt a little breathless and stared at him with open lips.  
„Matrimory“. And then he turned and walked further trough the room.

After a while in silence walking through the room, they stopped in a small quiet room with benches and a slightly open door to the terraces.  
"Oh, can we take a break here?" she asked and went to the open window.  
"Of course." He walked slowly behind her.  
"And?" he asked. 

Charlotte turned around from the window and looked him in the face, shining with an expression she didn't dare to read.  
"What do you mean by that?" Breath to wait for his answer.  
"Do you know anyone in Sanditon who wants this, ...what did Lady D. say?" he asked with a smile.  
"...to marry and...to keep you." Charlotte finished the sentence. He looked into her eyes and came closer, it was almost unproper.

„No.“ She answered honest.  
„Maybe you have someone in mind, who could be this man?“ his eyes glittering as he stepped even closer.  
„no.“ Charlotte answered breathless, she felt a little light-headed and she didn’t know why.  
She tried to let her answer sound like a question, but it seemed as it sound a litte more than a statement.

„You?“


End file.
